Rudolph, wine and Cliff Richard
by Gemsibob
Summary: Smutty little festive story, involving Rudolph, wine, and yep, you guessed it just a teensy bit of Cliff Richard.  Lots and lots of Dramione  and as much as I feel bad about it, a bit of Ron bashing as well, sorry about that .


**I'm not sure how this idea came to me but I do know that it kept nudging at my brain until I gave in and just wrote the bloody thing. It's a (not too bad in my opinion) bit of festive smut for you all. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Stumbling through the door, she barely managed to close it with the toe of her shoe before she lost her grip. Briefcase, plastic bags, shopping; literally everything left her hands and crashed noisily to the hallway floor. "Guess that proves a wand is useless when held between your teeth." She mumbled irritably at herself.<p>

With a flick of said wand, the lights were on and she could finally see what she was doing. It had been a _long_ day, countless problems and irritating colleagues, just added to the belief that this was the last thing she needed on her last day before the Christmas break.

With an exhausted sigh Hermione sank to her knees on the cold laminate floor, checking for breakages amongst her fallen possessions. Satisfied that everything had survived intact, another flick of her wand had them resorting themselves into the appropriate bags.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she had only just successfully completed her gift shopping and would now have to spend the evening wrapping them before the annual, and no doubt awkward 'get together' at The Burrow. It would be the first time she would spend any time there since...the unpleasantness of last Christmas.

After splitting up with Ron over two years ago, she'd gotten together with a certain blonde Slytherin; the sexy, suave Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy to be exact. Things had been going well between them, and then last Christmas they had moved in together. It was bliss, able to spend all that time with each other, shag in whatever room they wished and generally just being happy.

Even the arguments were more satisfying; able to shout words and phrases that for once were actually understood by her other half. In the past she'd find that Ron would just become incomprehensible as he stuttered and stammered, unable to think of a response, and her mood would deflate, leaving her feeling dejected and sorry for herself as she was invariably the one to apologise first, just to smooth it all over. Now she and Draco could have a good, hour long shouting match until they had shouted themselves hoarse and then be inseparable for at least the next two hours as they made up in a frenzied passion.

But last year, she had been invited around to The Burrow for Christmas dinner, and told to bring Draco with her. She was delighted with this, believing that for once everyone had put the past behind them and would accept her new found love and be pleased for their surrogate family member. She hadn't taken Ron's hot headed-ness into account however.

Draco had begrudgingly agreed to attend along with her, putting on his best smile and being generous and kind to all those around him. It had been going well, Harry and Ginny although a little hesitant at first, had struck up conversations with the nervous blond, and Mrs Weasley had pulled him into a big hug, thanking him for making 'their Hermione' happy once again.

And then Ron had turned up. Obviously still feeling possessive of her, his mood had turned in a blink of an eye. Even Mr Weasley and Harry combined had been unable to contain Ron's monumental outburst. He'd shouted at just about everyone in the room about their stupidity and apparent blindness to the whole 'death eater' thing, before turning his maroon face to Hermione and Draco. Before she could react, Ron had punched Draco directly in the face, breaking his nose easily and sending him to the ground. Draco never even retaliated.

Needless to say she had avoided all contact with the ginger haired prick since and as a result hadn't seen her beloved second family either. She had been deeply upset at the whole situation, and was over the moon when she had bumped into Mr Weasley at the Ministry and he had invited the couple over for dinner on Christmas Eve, knowing that Ron would be spending the evening with his latest girlfriend.

Toeing off her slightly uncomfortable work shoes, she padded barefoot through the hallway and into the kitchen. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the bottle of mulled wine sitting on the worktop. "That'll get me festive." She thought, pouring some into a _large_ glass, she heated it with a warming spell before taking a slow, flavourful sip. "Mmm." The almost inaudible noise escaped her lips as she slouched against the counter, savouring the spices.

Draco was going out for a couple of post-work drinks with Blaise and the other guys tonight, so she had a good couple of hours to sort everything out, have some more mulled wine and perhaps try on that new sexy 'Mrs Clause' negligee she had bought for tonight. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy would be in for a pleasant surprise when he got home, she thought, a smirk gracing her features.

A few mouthfuls later, and Hermione decided she was sufficiently relaxed. Putting the nearly empty glass down, she poked her head into the lounge and with a flick of her wrist, the twinkling fairy lights on her tree burst to life, illuminating the red and green baubles and tinsel, and muggle Christmas music was blasting from her stereo. "Snow is falling, all around me, children playing, having fun..." She danced around the spacious living room, levitating her gifts to the small side table as she belted out the festive tunes.

Dancing for a few more minutes, she retrieved more of the hot wine from the kitchen, grabbed the wrapping paper and sticky tape from the cupboard under the stairs and sat on the squishy carpet, cross legged in front of the mountain of books, wine, toys and the obligatory pairs of socks.

Grateful yet again that she was a witch, she proceeded to swish and flick her wand, a little lazily to be honest, and paper, ribbons, and gifts were soon floating through the air, dancing intricately as the paper wrapped itself around the gifts into neat Christmas parcels.

Another glass of wine later, and everything was wrapped, nestled neatly under the eight foot Christmas tree that adorned the bay window. It was spectacular to look at, the red and green of each Hogwarts house blending together seamlessly.

Smiling wistfully to herself, she stood up, grabbing the wrapped up underwear, and continued to dance to the Christmas songs, as she made her way upstairs. "Christmas time, mistletoe and wine, children singing Christian rhyme…"

Ready for the key change, she burst through the bedroom door, spinning around as she belted out some more Cliff Richard, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Hermione's eyes flew open as she whipped her head back around. Gasping a little as her eyes fell on what was before her.

Lying on top of the black and silver satin sheets, his naked body stretched out casually on one side, his head resting in his hand, was none other than Draco himself. Now, he was always sexy, with his toned body, alabaster skin and long silky hair, and tonight was no exception. However, there was something different about him tonight, not only was he looking at her with an intense look of lust, but there was a cheeky little smile gracing his lips as he fought to control laughter.

The reason for his laughter? No, it wasn't Hermione's terrible attempts at singing, but the war of expressions on her face, alternating between shock, desire and mirth.

The reason for such a reaction? Well, nestled between Draco's thighs, was none other than a Rudolph the red nose Reindeer, posing pouch.

"I thought you were out tonight?" She asked casually, trying to hide the negligee wrapped in delicate silver tissue paper behind her back

"I wanted to surprise you Granger?" She smiled brightly at him, they had never fully gotten over calling each other by their surnames, and nowadays it seemed to act as a real turn on, for both of them.

She felt the heat building between her legs, and that coupled with the three glasses of wine she'd had earlier, and Hermione was suddenly incredibly horny. She slowly approached the bed, Draco watching every move intensely, as her hips swayed from side to side.

When he deemed her close enough, he reached up, grabbing her hand and pulled her down to the bed so she was lying beneath him. She lay on her back as he looked down upon his beloved with swirling silver eyes. Her chestnut curls were splayed out around her, her chest rapidly moving up and down due to the shock of suddenly being on the bed and she was currently biting her lower lip; it was his favourite thing she did, and right now, he could swear that she had never been so mind numbingly beautiful before.

"I've missed you, gorgeous." He said with a throaty purr before leaning down and capturing her lips. She moaned with pleasure as his hand worked its way beneath her shirt, slowly tracing patterns up her stomach.

Her small hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer to her own so she could rub herself against him. She broke the kiss to giggle as she felt 'Rudolph' rise to greet her. Slipping a hand between their bodies, she stroked 'the reindeer', feeling him pulse and twitch beneath her fingers. Draco's mouth worked its way along her jaw line, coming to a stop just below her ear as he swirled his tongue against her skin.

"You are entirely overdressed for the occasion Granger." She moaned again at the mention of her surname as he deftly undid her shirt and trousers. Kissing his way down her stomach, she shuddered beneath him and fisted his hair in her small hands. Draco was a talented lover, always knowing exactly what she wanted or needed, and knowing exactly when to stop his ministrations to drive her mad with pleasure.

Smirking, he pulled away from her slightly exposed hip bone and watched Hermione's eyes open at the loss of contact. Sneaking his wand out from behind him, he wordlessly removed all of her clothes, and he was face to face with the neatly trimmed hairs between her legs. Burying his nose between her lower lips, he inhaled the sweet scent of her arousal. It was mouth-watering and he needed to sample her, having been waiting with a barely contained desire since she fell in the front door over an hour ago.

"Oh Draco…" His name fell from her mouth as his tongue made a long tortuous pass through her wet slit, coating it with her juices. It was heaven.

A low groan rumbled through his chest as he savoured her taste. "Sweet Merlin Granger, I love the taste of you." His tongue took another pass, this time stopping to tease her sensitive clit. In moments she was writhing and moaning beneath him, and never one to hold back, she was moaning his name with fervour.

By now, his cock was pushing eagerly against the felt material of the reindeer pouch, distorting poor Rudolph's face. He halted his tongue, determined to tease her tonight until she could take no more.

He knew how nervous she was about going to The Burrow tomorrow night, and to be honest, it was not something he was looking forward to. A whole evening in the company of Weasels in an overly small house, he could quite frankly think of nothing worse; but to the woman beneath him, it meant everything, so he'd suck it up…just for her.

"Draco, come here." She whispered, beckoning him to move back up her body. He did so, leaning all his weight on his arms as she looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. Her hand moved across his straining dick. "I think you'll find that it is now _you_ who is overdressed." And with the quickest of movements, poor old Rudolph was removed from around Draco's hips and instead lay unwanted around his knees.

Grabbing the back of his neck, she roughly pulled Draco's face to hers before her mouth attacked his own. There was intensity to the kiss as each person tried to pull the other closer, their tongues duelling and caressing to the rhythm of their love.

"Hermione…" He gasped as her small hand wrapped around his throbbing dick. She smiled at his reaction, continuing to pump her hand along his solid length at a steady pace, increasing the pressure whenever she reached the head. "Oh sweet Merlin." He let his head fall forward, resting just between her breasts. The things she could do to him with just a touch.

She giggled suddenly, her breasts rubbing against his cheeks. "Won't you 'ride' my sleigh tonight?" It was said in such a small whisper that he almost missed it…until she laughed again.

He looked up into Hermione's tumultuous chocolate eyes as they raked over him, and leaning forward, he captured her smiling lips again, sliding his tongue skilfully between her lips. Smirking against her mouth, he let his hand slide a feather light path down the length of her body, passing smoothly across her waist and over her hips. She was literally perfect in every respect.

She moaned huskily as his fingers toyed once more with her over sensitised clit, dipping lower to coat themselves in her juices, before gliding inside her. He repeated the action, tormenting her with his slow, tortuous movements as he probed her canal, revelling in her hot, silkiness.

Draco watched with rapt adoration as the woman below him; his woman, writhed against their bed sheets, her juices soaking his fingers as her quite, and throaty moans began to increase in tempo. Her hips moving in time with his fingers as she neared her climax.

"Draco…" She pulled her hips back, away from his skilled fingers as she shivered with pleasure. "I need you now."

They stared at each other, never removing their eyes from each other as he pushed his dick down between her folds, allowing just the head to enter her. They had set a slow, steady rhythm to begin with, simply gliding against each other.

She enjoyed the feeling of being filled to the brim, writhing in pure unadulterated pleasure as his cock pressed into her, his pubis rubbing against her clit. He, on the other hand, relished in the squeezing and pulsing of her inner walls around his length as she came apart beneath him.

The tempo increased, their hips snapping against one another, and he could feel her walls fluttering around him. He smirked devilishly as he grabbed her hand, pushing it between their bodies. She understood immediately and began furiously rubbing her throbbing clit. A rush of warmth ran through Hermione's abdomen, spiralling lower with each thrust from Draco.

"Mmm, Draco…" Her muttering his name was nearly his undoing, but he managed to contain himself as he pushed her over the edge. Her eyes were screwed shut as she arched her body off the bed, digging her fingers into his back.

As she pulsed furiously around him, it pulled him over the edge. Spasms racked his body as he unloaded within her, his muscles clenching with each spurt of his hot, thick seed, before he collapsed on top of her, their hot, sweaty bodies never breaking contact.

"Then how the reindeer loved _her_, as _she_ shouted out with glee, Rudolph the red nose reindeer, you'll go down in history." She sang it softly against his hairline, interspersing each section with a lingering kiss.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, he rolled off, lying on his side next to her as he supported his head in his hand. Her lips quirked up into a contented smile. "Well, that was a nice surprise; Rudolph. But I thought you were meant to be out tonight?"

"Like I said, I wanted to surprise you…and take your mind off tomorrow night."

"Oh Draco, you didn't have to do that, just the fact that you're going with me, albeit no doubt with a grumpy face has made me happy enough about it all. Although I'm not complaining."

"So what's this?" She couldn't help her eyes widening as he pulled out the silver parcel she'd carried earlier. His fingers were toying with the single piece of sticky tape that held the thin paper together. "Can I open it?" She nodded, and his fingers slipped beneath the tape, allowing the paper to fall open.

Red velvet…that was all he saw before she ripped the parcel out from under him. "Stay there a minute…I was actually going to surprise you, before you beat me to it." And like that, she was gone, her naked form disappearing into the en-suite bathroom. It felt like she was gone forever as he waited impatiently on the bed for her.

Just as he was sure that he would have to retrieve her, the door swung open, revealing his sexy little minx. She was no longer naked, oh no, but what he saw was just as delectable.

The figure hugging red velvet clung to her body…or what parts of her body it actually covered anyway, trimmed in some sort of white fluff. It barely contained her heaving breasts, and stopped just below the apex of her thighs.

"So Malfoy, have you been a good boy this year?" She winked seductively at him.

"Granger…" With a feral growl, he was off the bed and tackling her to floor. "…you know I have; so where's my present?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew Rudolph could be such a naughty little reindeer. Tut tut.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed that, and you all have a very Merry Christmas (of holiday season).**

**Gemsibob**


End file.
